


Primal Lust

by IvanW



Series: Guilty Pleasures [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Spocks in Love with One Jim, Updated at Whim, not for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Two Spocks and a Jim





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> AN: My friend requested this threesome for her birthday back in June. It will be ongoing and not necessarily in any particular order or ending. There is no plot other than Spocks and Jim in love and lust, enjoying each other. It's after Jim wakes after ID but before they go on any missions. At this point they are happily cohabiting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  <[](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-HOvonMmlg3o/WXVVh0PuhtI/AAAAAAAACNU/w22pq_ODoswo9GGA1PaldMKm4-a8ErbbwCPcBGAYYCw/s1600/Chris%2BPine%2Bis%2BKirk%2Bin%2BSTAR%2BTREK%2BINTO%2BDARKNESS.jpg)
> 
>   
> 

I tried not to tense when he grabbed my shoulders from behind as I stood at the sliding glass door of his ground floor apartment. It led out to a patio. Not that I could actually see anything. Night had fallen. But I was all too aware of him. Of us.

“You are on edge,” he murmured close to my ear. “I will not harm you.”

I shook my head. “I’m not worried about you hurting me.”

He never had. Unlike the other. And yet…they were the same. One an older version of the other, the other a younger version. Collectively they were Spock. The one being in all the universe I seemed unable to resist.

“Then tell me, ashayam, what does worry you?” His breath ghosted across the shell of my ear and my throat.   

“Being out of control,” I admitted softly.

“We will keep you safe even as you cede control to us for the night. You have been provided a safe word, beloved. Should anything become more than you can handle.”

I leaned back into him, closing my eyes. My body quaked with need. My mind was both apprehensive of and tantalized by the possibilities.

Lips brushed my jawline. “We only wish to show you how truly cherished and desired you are.”

I turned in his arms and met the dark, kind eyes of elder Spock. “I’ve never—not with two men and I—”

“Ashayam.” My first officer appeared at my side, reaching for my hand. “You will feel only pleasure.”

I closed my eyes as Spock leaned in to kiss my lips. They were soft and warm and just as addicting as they had been the first time my first officer had kissed me when I’d awakened in the hospital, wonderfully alive again.

My first officer took my arm and led me down a short hallway to the bedroom. Anticipation pooled in my stomach. 

The bed looked almost wantonly big, definitely plenty of room for the three of us. Which, I supposed was the idea. I wasn’t really sure why I was nervous. I’d been with two females before. And a female and a male. Were two males at the same time so unusual?

Perhaps not.   But this was more than just two males. This was Spock. Times two. And I never imagined that this would happen.

Okay, I imagined being with Spock. But this? I couldn’t have. Not that I was about to deny myself whatever they had in mind.

It was the elder Spock who began to remove my clothes while as I stared at my first officer, he began to strip down out of his uniform. As each patch of bare skin was revealed I marveled at how pale and slim yet muscular he was. He had quite a lot of dark curly hair on his chest. My gaze dropped to what was jutting out erect between his thighs as he slipped off his pants. A long, thick cock with double ridges at the tip, which glistened with pre-cum. I darted out my tongue, thinking about what he must taste like.

All the while the elder Spock had continued removing my own clothes, until I stood there naked, my back plastered to his body, still clothed in robes. His hand moved to the front of my body and his fingers wrapped around my hardened shaft.

“Ah,” I cried out, my body quaking at the way his fingers expertly stroked along the veins of my cock.

“Ashayam,” he whispered directly into my ear and I shivered, leaning back into him. “You are so beautiful and desirable. Magnificent.”

His lips latched onto the pulse point of my throat even as he continued to stroke me. I felt his robe drop away and the press of his cock against my buttocks.

On the bed, young Spock had laid himself out against the numerous pillows at the top of the bed. He was stroking himself.

“Go to him, Jim,” the elder whispered. “Take him in your mouth.”

He released me to do just that and I knelt on the bed, crawling over to him. I moved to position myself to engulf his shaft with my mouth, but he stuck his palm out as if to instruct me to wait. As I waited, he adjusted himself so that when I lay across him to suck his dick, he would lay underneath me sucking mine. A 69. And as I lowered my cock into his mouth and pulled his into mine, I closed my eyes in ecstasy.

Sometimes it’s hard to concentrate on sucking someone’s cock when they are sucking yours with such unbelievable talent. Spock knew how to suck dick, and I moaned around his. From behind me, the elder came up, and crouched down between my thighs. My pulse raced as I anticipated what his next move would be. When I felt his tongue licking at my entrance, I came close to coming undone.

I pushed my cock deeper into Spock’s mouth even as I attempted to pull more of him into my own. My mind was a little blown at what was happening. I half expected to wake up from the greatest wet dream a guy could ever have.

The older Spock slipped a long, slender finger into my hole right where his tongue had been. I knew based on how easily it entered me, he had lubed it up first. I pushed back against him, eager for more. When he pushed a second finger into me, my groan rocked my whole body.

“Yes, Jim,” he voice rumbled. “Do you feel how good it is to stretch you? To prepare you for me?”

With his words, deep and sensual, and the way my first officer was rather frantically sucking me, it was a wonder I hadn’t come. I was close. So close.

A third finger inserted had the older Vulcan crying out. I could feel him trembling. Since they were touch telepaths, I could only imagine what pleasure he was getting from using his fingers inside me.

He worked them in me for several long minutes as I continued to fuck his counterpart’s mouth, I felt slutty and dirty in a way but also didn’t seem to mind and couldn’t help myself.

“Oh, fuck,” I rasped out when Spock sucked me particularly hard. My orgasm tingled through every nerve ending. “Spock, I’m going to come.”

He patted my leg, a symbol of permission, as I started pouring it out, into his mouth, the elder pulled his fingers out of me and pushed his cock inside me instead, pressing past the tight ring of muscle, impaling me. He grunted as he thrust in, balls deep.

As I came hard into young Spock’s mouth, the elder was thrusting deeply into me, over and over again. Spock pushed me off his own cock even as my spent dick slipped out of his mouth. The elder straightened me then so that my back was against his chest as he fucked me. Young Spock moved over to me so that he was now on his knees next to me, rubbing his flushed green cock frantically all over me. He leaned into me, capturing my mouth. I could taste my fluids on his tongue but didn’t care. It was all so erotic. So much. I had never had sex like that. I wondered if I could survive it. Survive them.

My ass clenched around the dick pounding my ass and the elder Spock shouted my name, “Jim!” His thrusts were frantic in me, just as his young counterpart rubbed himself harder, faster against my abdomen. His eyes were wide and wild. Semen shot all over me and in me as my two Vulcan lovers found their pleasure.

We collapsed in a tangle of limbs, breathing heavily. A respite only. There was no way we were done.

****

I woke to the brush of fingertips grazing across my chest. I had obviously fallen asleep. I turned my head to the left and saw the dark eyes of my first officer staring intensely back at me.

“Spock,” I whispered. No other words seemed to be formed in my brain as he grazed a finger over one of my nipples. I shivered.

“You have no compare,” he said in the softest voice I’d ever heard from him. He leaned into me, then, placing his lips over mine in a kiss that was breathtaking but also unexpectedly sweet. “I wish to copulate with you endlessly.”

Probably the most unexpected words I’d ever heard. Before I could react I felt the press of a warm body against my other side and lips kissing along the shell of my ear.

“Ashayam,” the elder whispered, his breath giving me gooseflesh. His hand slid down my torso to my hipbone and he squeezed firmly there.

I was pressed onto my back as the elder scooted down the bed to position himself between my spread legs, which were bent at the knee. My cock had begun to rise and as younger Spock thrust his tongue between my lips as he continued to kiss me and play with my nipples, the elder engulfed my shaft with his mouth.

His fingers rolled my balls as he continued to work my cock down his throat. It was intense. Spock, the younger, kissing me with such sweet passion, and the elder enthusiastically swallowing me down.

Fingers spread across my cheek, at my psi points. I felt Spock’s mind touch mine, slipping in like he belonged there, he fit perfectly. I felt alive, loved everywhere.

“Spock,” I gasped against his mouth.

At my dick, I thrust deep and fast into the elder’s mouth, rising up. My body throbbed with need, desire, the unbearable need to come. He swallowed around my shaft just as Spock’s mind sought out a specific part of mine. I cried out, coming forcefully into older Spock’s mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-7reyNBN2-_U/WXVVExsGEdI/AAAAAAAACNU/BHhu3rvCLSs6Fo_-Je-F9w7gBYT27ykUACPcBGAYYCw/s1600/30.jpg)   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [ ](https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-L5oPGOLYawk/WX6mkFF2ZOI/AAAAAAAACPQ/R61GI7xxUcYkz33FfffzapsOHXwTKEbVgCLcBGAs/s1600/9e49d479-dd8b-4841-bdaa-07faca2f4add.gif)
> 
>   
> 

When I woke again it was to the scent of food cooking. Heavenly smells of garlic, onions, baked cheese. My stomach growled. My two Vulcan lovers were missing from the bedroom.

I rose from the bed, still feeling a little drained from our activities. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, not bothering with shoes or socks. I left the bedroom to see what my caregivers were up to.

They were speaking in low voices and I could not quite make out what they were saying. They turned, in sync, as I approached.

“Jim.” The softly spoken word came from my first officer. He stood at the stove while his elder was positioned by the refrigerator.

“What’s up?”

“We are making breakfast. You need sustenance to keep up your strength as you are still recovering from your recent injuries,” the elder, Spock Prime, I supposed, explained.

“Oh, it’s my injuries, then,” I said with a grin. “Not my two insatiable Vulcans.”

“That is most certainly a contributing factor,” Spock said. He approached me from behind and drew me to him, his hand lifting my chin up as he turned my head to kiss me deeply. Already growing aroused, I returned the kiss eagerly. His hands moved down my back to cup my backside. “Perhaps you were hasty in putting on clothes.”

My breath hitched as I felt his hand slip into the back of my jeans. “I’m pretty sure you know how to remove them, Commander.”

Spock’s hands moved to the front of me as he unzipped my jeans and slid them down my body to my knees. My hard cock sprang forth.

“I believe that I do,” Spock whispered against the back of my neck, the skin there breaking out into goosebumps.

I was aware that Prime watched us, as he stood by the stove, and though, perhaps, I should feel embarrassment for the easy way they drew such reactions out of me, I found that I could not be.

Spock’s hand wrapped around my cock and a moan fell from my lips that I could not control. He shifted behind me as he lowered his own pants and then he rubbed his hardness along the crack of my ass.

“Spock,” I breathed out, shuttering against him, as I leaned back, seeking more of  his touch.

I felt his slickness as his fingers parted my cheeks. I turned my head toward the elder, watching him watch us. Spock’s dick pressed into me, squeezing past the ring of muscle.

Something flickered across Prime’s face and he switched the burner off. He approached me with dark eyes burning with lust. His hand cupped my face, his fingers spreading out over my psi-points as he leaned into kiss me. He was in my head, kind of like in the ice cave, but so much more, so much better.

I cried out, closing my eyes, as Spock began to fuck my ass, while his elder counterpart fucked my mind.

Erotic images flashed through my head of exactly what Prime wanted to do to me, with me, and with Spock. Without removing his fingers from my face, he bent his head, his lips grazing over the pulse of my throat, then his teeth nipping there.

Spock’s thrust into my body sped up, became hard and rough, so intense, that if they weren’t holding me up, I would surely have not been able to stand. His curled fingers worked my shaft with almost a violence that  was too much to bear yet felt so fucking good I was lost in all that they did to me.

“Spock,” I gasped  out, speaking to both really. I slipped my own hand into the folds of Prime’s robe, seeking out his rigid phallus. When I fisted his erection, his mind in mine faltered for just the barest of seconds, a hitch in our meld that was quickly reestablished. And then Spock’s mind was with us too, two Vulcans and me.

It was so much. So incredible. My vision turned white as I came and came and came. Within me, I felt Spock shoot his jism inside my ass even as Prime splurted his own cum over my fingers and against me.

Both cried out, moaning through their own release as they continued to support me.

****

“Well, now that I’m cleaned up _again_ —”

“I do apologize,” Spock murmured.

“Indeed, you are hard to resist,” the elder said. “Sit, Jim. I have made you coffee.”

I smiled at my two seemingly devoted Vulcans and, dressed in clean clothes once more, sat at the table to have my coffee. As I lifted the perfectly made coffee to my lips I observed them continuing to cook. Since clearly they were vegetarians I wondered what they would make for me.

And I also couldn’t help but wonder how long—this—whatever it was—was going to continue between the three of us.

I’d been invited over here, for the night, I thought. But now—

“Yes, we would like you to stay here.”

I glanced at Prime as he stood at the stove, scooping what looked like pancake batter out of a bowl and onto a griddle.

“We?”

It was my first officer who turned from where he seemed to be preparing something with avocados. 

“It will be sometime before the Enterprise will be ready again and you have not even been cleared for duty,” Spock said, his voice soft. “We wish to—”

“Take care of you,” Prime finished.

I arched both brows. “I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself.”

“No doubt,” the elder Vulcan agreed. “But there is no requirement that you do and for now we would like to take up the task.”

“And Uhura?”

Spock shook his head. “We have ended our romantic relationship.”

I frowned. Two Vulcan lovers? Would I even survive that? And could I turn that down? I adored…well…both of them.

“But don’t you think—”

“Your pancakes are ready.” Prime held out a plate of pancakes.

I smiled. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try.”

“The pancakes?”

“Yeah. And…other things.”

“Ah.” Prime turned to Spock. “Tea?”

“Thank you.”

The way they were looking at me, I figured I had  just enough time to eat breakfast and then…I was up for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed to me that lately all I did was sleep. Whether that owed to my recovery of my recent demise or to the constant sexual attentions of my two caregivers I was not sure.  

I was used to plenty of sex. Or I thought I had been. I once heard whisperings of Vulcan Pon Farr and I couldn’t help wonder if my two Vulcan companions were experiencing it at the same time with only me as the one to quench their thirst.

I had fallen asleep unclothed in the bed directly after more shenanigans after breakfast. I was unaware how long I had been asleep before I felt elegant hands grazing across my backside with intent. I immediately knew it was the older Spock, Spock Prime, who now kneaded my ass with long fingers.

He leaned into me, his mouth latching onto the nape of my neck, drawing a long, needy moan from my lips. My cock was almost instantly hard, rising between my legs, already yearning to be played with. How I still managed to become aroused and come after all this I did not know.

He was sucking a bruise onto my nape, even as his hands continued squeezing my cheeks. A finger slipped between, feathering along the crease between them.

I became aware we were the only two occupants of the bedroom, but before I could voice my question, he murmured, “Spock has gone out for a few things. He will be back soon.”

A finger pressed into my puckered hole, stalling at first as he waited for me to loosen up and accept the sudden intrusion, and then pushing in fully to the knuckle as I bucked back against him.

“It is often a fallacy that Vulcans do not participate regularly in sex,” Prime said to me.

“Is it?”

“Sexual release is physiological after all and does not require emotional participation.”

I licked my lips as a second finger joined the first inside me. “I’ve had that same experience many times.”

To my surprise he chuckled warmly. This Spock didn’t seem to suppress so much as my younger companion. “Yes, I imagine you have. It is, of course, more fulfilling to a Vulcan who is engaged in an affectionate response to the sexual partner, but there is no requirement of such, and often, when a Vulcan is not in Pon Farr, he or she will take on other lovers not one’s mate chosen as a child for them.”

His lips trailed to my shoulder blade and he bit down.

“Is this your way of saying you like to fuck?”

“That goes without saying, I would think. I suppose I am thinking out loud more than anything. Addressing your wondering about whether our sexual desire for you is motivated by our biological time.  Vulcans seek physical release as many other species do. But, Jim, I assure you, that with myself and my young counterpart, the affection is most definitely a part of it.”

He withdrew his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock, hands on both cheeks spreading me wide as his large, thick member pushed into me

“Spock,” I rasped hoarsely. He moved a hand to my jaw and then pulled my head back, until with a slight twist of my head, he could kiss me.

He speared into me, over and over, so deep within me, that it almost felt like he was tearing me asunder. His hand slid up the front of me to pinch a nipple, causing me to push back against him as I cried out.

In the distant I heard a door open and then close, so when young Spock appeared in the doorway only moments later I was not surprised. In fact, I had anticipated it.

His eyes were dark storms as he made his way to the bed where his elder impaled me with his dick. I couldn’t tell if it was jealousy or lust in those eyes, perhaps a mixture of both. Prime pulled me back into a kiss once more and out of the corner of my vision I could see Spock disrobing to join us.

When he knelt on the bed, naked, his back to me, I caught my breath. He held a bottle of lube in his hand and as I watched, completely mesmerized by his movements, he thrust his slicked fingers into himself. My cock throbbed.

“Spock, please,” I pleaded, suddenly desperate to be inside his tight channel. To be fucked by a Spock while fucking a Spock had to be the ultimate. And who would even believe me that I had experienced such a thing?

His fingers withdrew and pushed himself closer to me, thrusting his ass in my direction. I grabbed his hipbones, rising up to enter him even as Prime continued to pump my own ass with slow, agonizingly perfect precision.

My dick slid into Spock easily, as though our bodies were made to fit together. I wrapped my arms around his middle, holding him close as I began to move within him. It took a moment for all three of us to get a synched rhythm going but when we did it was heaven. Me fucking Spock, Prime fucking me. The deliciousness was unreal.

I found myself to be incredibly lucky to be the one in the middle. I watched as Spock wrapped his long fingers around his shaft, jerking himself. His double ridged cock was big and long and completely perfect. Later I would suck him until he came over and over down my throat.

I could feel Prime’s thrusts becoming more frantic within me. He leaned into me, sucking on my throat, and making low, guttural noises that spurred me on to pump faster within Spock.

Young Spock cried out “Jim!” as I watched cum squirt out from his cock, oozing over his stroking fingers and onto the sheets in front of him.

The sight of his release sent me into mine and I frantically shoved into him over and over as I released my fluid inside him. Moments later I felt Prime withdraw from me and paint my ass with his cum.

We collapsed in one heap. Me and my heavy Vulcans.

And I did get the feeling that they were mine.

Or perhaps more accurately, I was theirs.


End file.
